


A world not asleep

by UccelloCheDorme



Category: No pertenece a ningún fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UccelloCheDorme/pseuds/UccelloCheDorme
Summary: El inglés no es mi primer idioma, lamento las faltas de ortografía.Esto es algo que yo escribí en mi insomnio a las 4 de la mañana así que, ahora no se si tenga mucho sentido.





	A world not asleep

In that world there would be no pollution and people would not ask for something that will only reign, hurting them.

In that world nobody would tell the children "that's impossible" "stop dreaming"

In that world your neighbors would not be aware of what you do or have for them to do and have it.

In that world you would not mind if someone wants to do the same as you, you would not mind helping with whatever you could do.

In that world, there would be no violence, terrorism, rape, robberies, and assaults.

In that world people smiled for smiling, not because they have to.

In that world the people who are supposed to keep us safe will not sell it, and the politician who is supposed to maintain order would not worry about just getting rich.

In that world, in schools children are not discriminated against by other children, because at home they teach them right and wrong.  
Teachers make their best effort so that children learn, the director is on the lookout for everything.

There would be no poverty, no decease, there would be no injustice and everyone would have the same opportunities.

In that world it would not open rasism.   
And all would treat with respect the planet in which we live, the one that gives us everything we need.

And if..... Do we also wake up?


End file.
